


Black Jackal is So Tired

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hinata is oblivious, M/M, Oikawa is a little shit, Pining, Pining Atsumu, and yes bonus a side otp of mine here, black jackal tried to help him, i need to insert oikawa here because i love him, pining!atsumu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Atsumu: Panik.Hinata: Tidak tahu apa-apa.Black Jackal: Menikmati sekaligus menyesal di saat bersamaan.Pelatih: Menyerah, “Tolong itu mereka berdua dibikin pacaran saja, saya lelah.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	Black Jackal is So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

“Kau lihat?”

“Ya, tentu saja.”

“Bisa kudorong saja tidak sih biar mereka berpelukan?”

“Jangan dong, nanti Atsumu tidak bisa _service ace_ hari ini. Ditambah Hinata malah menganggap itu bukan apa-apa. Sedih nanti _setter_ kita.”

“Aduh, bagaimana ya. Ini kita _sedang pertandingan_ lho ya. Kalau lagi latihan seperti biasa, mau Atsumu buat kesalahan juga aku tidak masalah.”

“Sakusa?”

“Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara.”

“Bokuto?”

“Maaf, aku juga sudah menyerah.”

“Kapten?”

“Kita lanjutkan seperti biasa.”

“YAAHHH.”

Meian menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Di tengah-tengah _time out_ masih saja rekan-rekannya ini bergosip yang tidak-tidak, sesama anggota pula yang digosipkan. Iya sih, dia sendiri juga sudah lelah dengan Atsumu yang sejak bulan kemarin baru bisa tenang saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, tapi bukan berarti Atsumu yang _sekarang_ sedang sibuk memerhatikan Hinata yang _satu-satunya_ sedang mendengarkan penjelasan pelatih bisa digosipkan secara terang-terangan juga.

“Jadi, kalian mengerti, ‘kan?” tanya pelatih sekali lagi.

Semua anggota menjawab serempak, lalu kembali ke lapangan.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, pelatih memanggil _time out_ pertama tim mereka karena alasan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Atsumu gagal servis, gagal _receiving_ , dan juga gagal _pass_ , hanya karena sesaat sebelum peluit ditiup tanda pertandingan dilanjutkan, Hinata menepuk lengannya dan berkata dengan suara manis,

“Atsumu-san, _fighting!_ ”

Rekan setim sih biasa-biasa saja, lucu malah karena jarang-jarang Atsumu gagal fokus. Tapi melihat poin musuh yang sekarang melewati poin tim mereka, tentu saja pelatih tidak tinggal diam. Tepat sebelum mereka kembali bermain, pelatih membuka tutup botol dan menyiramkan semua isinya tepat di atas kepala Atsumu yang sekarang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Sayangnya itu tidak membuat keadaannya membaik, justru,

“Atsumu-san!”

Hinata datang dan mengelap bagian tubuh Atsumu yang basah tersiram air dengan sigap.

Hari itu, Black Jackal kalah 2-0.

* * *

Bagian 1: Bokuto Sudah Berusaha Membantu.

Hidup sebagai atlet, apalagi masih muda dan belum memiliki pasangan, beberapa anggota Black Jackal memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat yang berdekatan, supaya lebih mempermudah untuk kumpul saat latihan apalagi ketika musim sudah dimulai. Salah satunya Atsumu yang tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan Hinata—bukan sama lagi, kamar mereka justru depan-depanan. Entah itu bisa disebut keberuntungan apa kesialan.

Mungkin kesialan, bagi anggota lain.

Bokuto Koutarou tinggal satu lantai di atas mereka, dan dia yang menyarankan Hinata untuk menyewa unit di apartemen yang sama dengannya. Awalnya mereka ingin tinggal bersama, tapi Hinata tak enak hati apalagi sebenarnya pria yang lebih muda itu masih bisa membayar uang sewanya sendiri. Alhasil mereka tetap tinggal terpisah meski kadang-kadang suka mengunjungi apartemen satu sama lain.

Termasuk hari ini.

Bosan karena musim sudah selesai dan tidak ada latihan, Bokuto memutuskan untuk main ke apartemen muridnya. Beruntung sekali juga Hinata memang sedang memasak makan siang, jadi sekalian saja makan siang gratis—itu sisi baiknya.

Sisi buruknya, orang yang duduk satu sofa bersamanya saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh yang membuat apartemen yang sebenarnya terang benderang karena sekarang jam dua belas siang menjadi gelap diselimuti aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Mau kabur juga tidak bisa, mau diam juga tidak enak, ya sudahlah ya.

Tahu Miya Atsumu menyewa kamar satu lantai di bawahnya, depan-depanan dengan kamar Hinata pula, membuatnya menyesal di saat-saat seperti ini. Untungnya sebelum Atsumu sempat melemparnya dengan pisau atau panah atau belati yang mungkin entah disembunyikannya di mana, Hinata sudah lebih dulu memanggil mereka berdua ke meja makan.

Bokuto duduk di kursinya, Atsumu duduk di seberangnya. Secara refleks, sebenarnya Hinata akan duduk di samping Bokuto, namun ohoho Bokuto tidak mau besok dia dilempari _service ace_ berturut-turut dari _setter_ kesayangan Black Jackal itu.

Tepat sebelum Hinata menarik kursi untuknya duduk, Bokuto buru-buru pindah ke kursi tersebut. “Hinata~! Duduk di hadapanku coba! Sudah lama kita tidak makan hadap-hadapan.”

Alasan yang konyol dan sangat bodoh, tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak curiga.

“Oh, baiklah.”

_Yes!_

_Inner_ Bokuto berteriak kegirangan.

Atsumu meliriknya dari sudut mata, terbaca jelas kalau dia kesal tapi juga berterima kasih.

Makanan dibagikan dengan porsi yang sama, es buah hari ini disajikan sebagai menu penutup yang segar. Mereka mulai makan dengan damai sambil sesekali mengobrol.

Meski Atsumu tidak pernah bilang, faktanya seluruh anggota sampai pelatih sendiri pun sudah tahu. Atsumu juga tahu bahwa mereka tahu. Hanya Hinata seorang yang tidak sadar bahwa seseorang di dalam tim sudah menyukainya sejak dia resmi menjadi anggota tim dengan nuansa warna hitam ini.

Atau mungkin sudah lebih lama dari itu—dari SMA?

Entahlah, mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Dan karena itu juga, Atsumu berulang kali mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal permusuhan dari kedua matanya menuju Bokuto yang sayangnya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Mau berusaha mengabaikan juga susah. Kalau pergi mendadak, nanti Hinata malah tanya—atau malah berpikir kalau makanannya tidak enak. Kalau diam terus di sana, Atsumu siap melemparnya keluar jendela dari lantai lima. Yang mana pun tidak ada yang baik.

“Bokuto-san, makanannya tidak enak ya? Kok tidak semangat? Biasanya kalau makan makananku, Bokuto-san suka sambil berceloteh macam-macam,” Hinata merenggut, tangannya tanpa sadar memainkan nasi yang masih setengah.

_‘Kan._

Roda gigi di otaknya berputar cepat, berusaha mencari alasan yang sekiranya kali ini lebih masuk akal, “Enak kok! Enak banget! Yang harusnya kau tanyakan itu Tsumu-Tsumu, dari tadi dia cuman ‘oh’, ‘iya’, ‘hmm’, ‘setuju’. Mungkin dia yang merasa makanan hari ini bukan seleranya.”

“Hah? Jangan asal bicara! Aku suka makanan Shouyou-kun kok!” Dia menoleh pada pria di sampingnya cepat, “Shouyou-kun, aku suka kok! Sungguh! Aku seperti itu karena aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Jadi aku menanggapi seadanya. Aku bukan marah kok, betul.”

“Oh ... begitu ya ...,” Hinata kembali menyuap, kemudian menyambung, “tapi dari tadi sejak Bokuto-san datang, Atsumu-san juga diam saja. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar.”

“Tidak!” Keduanya berteriak kompak sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan panik. Bokuto dan Atsumu saling melempar pandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Bokuto yang angkat bicara lebih dulu. “Bukan begitu. Kami baik-baik saja kok.”

_Aku cuman tidak mau dibunuh Tsumu-Tsumu ketika latihan besok saja._

“Tapi sepertinya Tsumu-Tsumu memang hari ini nafsu makannya kurang. Coba Hinata suapi, siapa tahu jadi lebih semangat,” senyum lima jari ala Bokuto tersungging. Dia tahu betul kalau yang tadi terucap sebenarnya hanya pemikiran yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Tapi kalau ini bisa membuatnya aman besok dan Atsumu setidaknya mendapat perhatian lebih, ohoho kenapa tidak?

“Begitu? Coba Atsumu-san, aaa,” Hinata dengan polos menyuapkan nasi dengan secuil ikan bakar di atasnya, ditambah bonus senyum yang mengalahkan sinar matahari siang itu, dia bertanya, “bagaimana? Kalau aku suapi, jadi lebih enak?”

 _Oh ya jelas dong!,_ Bokuto alih-alih menjawab—dalam hati.

Atsumu mengangguk kaku. Kalau tidak tertimpa cahaya matahari dari jendela di sampingnya, mungkin Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat warna kemerahan yang mengisi pipi dan pucuk telinga sang _setter_.

“Eh, Hinata. Aku lupa kasih tahu. Film aksi yang kau tunggu-tunggu sudah rilis sejak dua hari lalu lho! Kau sudah nonton?” Bokuto mengalihkan topik, sedikit banyak sadar bahwa Atsumu sekarang masih dalam pengaruh sihir senyum seorang Hinata.

“Belummm. Rencananya mau besok atau lusa—sekalian karena Kageyama sudah pulang ke Jepang. Mumpung Yachi-san juga belum pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Jadi hitung-hitung reunian.”

“Oh, begitu ya,” _yah, tadi ceritanya mau kubantu,_ “kalau malam ini sedang ada diskon lho, tapi beli tiketnya harus _online_. Tadi rencananya sekalian saja ajak Tsumu-Tsumu. Lumayan, ‘kan.”

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, lalu sembari menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang sekarang sedang balik menatapnya, dia berkata, “Lho tapi Atsumu-san tidak suka film aksi spionase, ‘kan? Soalnya waktu itu pernah cerita.”

Bokuto menghela napas panjang. Sembari mengurut dadanya dengan sabar, dia membatin,

_Yang penting aku sudah berusaha._

* * *

Bagian 2: Sakusa Ingin Pembaharuan Kontrak.

Hari itu seperti biasa, latihan berlangsung mulai pagi sampai siang. Jadwal mereka sampai beberapa minggu ke depan memang tidak terlalu sibuk, hanya ada beberapa pertandingan sahabat dan latih tanding dengan beberapa tim. Mumpung memang belum dimulainya musim pertandingan, rencananya Sakusa ingin membuat jadwal pribadi yang tidak berhubungan dengan voli.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan jadwal makan siang besok bersama seseorang, seonggok makhluk tiba-tiba saja datang duduk menghampirinya. Tidak perlu menoleh pun, dari caranya duduk saja, Sakusa sudah tahu siapa pria di sampingnya.

“Omi-kun.”

Belum apa-apa Sakusa sudah sakit kepala.

“Tenang saja, aku sudah mengelap semua keringatku dan aku sudah pakai _hand sanitizer_.”

Sakusa beruntung ternyata orang di sebelahnya ini akhirnya mengerti tentang sehatnya menjaga kebersihan meskipun dulu sang pria harus diberitahu sepuluh kali sehari selama dua bulan berturut-turut.

Sebenarnya pria dengan dua tahi lalat di atas alis kanannya itu menunggu momen-momen di mana manusia bernama Miya Atsumu ini mengesalkannya seperti biasa, namun sampai satu menit berlalu, percakapan mereka tidak berlanjut sedikit pun. Waktu istirahat memang masih tersisa kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi, tapi kalau _setter_ timnya ini hanya akan mengganggunya saja, dia lebih baik pergi.

“Kalau kau hanya ingin membuang waktuku—”

“Oke, jadi begini,” Atsumu buru-buru menyahut, sadar bahwa dia sudah menyulut kekesalan pria yang biasanya suka dia jahili walau selalu mendapatkan respon yang datar. “Aku mau tanya cara mengajak kencan seseorang.”

 _‘Hinata’ maksudmu_ , Sakusa mengembuskan napas berat.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menjadi pemberi saran yang baik.”

_Well, orang yang kudekati sendiri—_

“Bukankah kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Aku tidak tahu siapa pastinya, tapi kau sedang jatuh cinta, ‘kan?”

_Sabar, Sakusa. Sabar._

“Ya, tapi aku berbeda dengan kau, dan dia berbeda dengan Hinata. Apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan berjalan dengan baik karena kami berbeda dengan kalian. _Terlampau_ berbeda.”

_Ya, habisnya ... orang yang kudekati, ‘kan ...._

“Ayolah, Omi-kun, jangan pelit sama rekan sendiri.”

_Astaga._

“Aku tidak pelit. Dia jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Hinata suka. Seharusnya kau tanya Bokuto, bukan aku.”

“Bokuto tidak membantu. Dia selalu tidak sengaja—atau malah sengaja—pamer. Aku tidak mau.”

“Ya sudah.”

“Di tim ini, yang punya pasangan itu hanya kau, Omi-kun. Ayolah.”

“Aku dan dia tidak pacaran—belum. Sudah sana, jangan ganggu aku. Kau lebih tahu soal Hinata dibanding aku.”

“Omi-kun.”

“Lebih baik kau belajar _spike_ saja sana. Tadi _spike-_ mu semuanya meleset tiga puluh derajat.”

“Yang penting masuk! Dan hey bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu tiga puluh derajat?!”

“Kalau lawan di seberang lapangan bisa menerima _spike_ -mu atau kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti pertandingan waktu itu karena hampir semua _spike_ -mu _out_ , kau mau tanggung jawab?”

“Itu, ‘kan hanya waktu itu saja. Sebelumnya, ‘kan—”

“Kau tidak dalam performa terbaikmu di pertandingan dua minggu lalu karena Hinata sakit. Kau gagal servis tiga kali tiga minggu lalu di pertandingan sahabat melawan top tim kampus karena Hinata datang terlambat. Dan _kau_ membuat Black Jackal kehilangan _empat_ poin saat melawan Red Falcon hanya karena Hinata tidak menyambut _high five_ -mu. Mau kujabarkan yang lainnya?”

“Tidak, Pak.”

Tangannya mengurut keningnya yang mendadak pening. Sebenarnya dia kasihan—ya tentu saja Sakusa Kiyoomi masih punya hati—tapi akhir-akhir ini cinta sepihaknya Atsumu benar-benar membuat Black Jackal sendiri kewalahan. Miya Atsumu adalah salah satu pemain penting, kalau dia melakukan kesalahan hanya karena sedang jatuh cinta, maka yang dirugikan tentu saja seluruh tim. Keprofesionalitasannya juga patut dipertanyakan.

Soal jatuh cinta ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya anggota saja yang tahu. Pelatih pun juga tahu. Bahkan beliau menyuruh semua anggota membantu Atsumu karena dia juga sudah lelah melihat hubungan Atsumu dan Hinata yang tidak ada perkembangan selama dua tahun terakhir.

Menghela napas berat, akhirnya mau tak mau Sakusa memberikan saran yang paling dasar, paling umum, dan yang seharusnya paling dipikirkan oleh orang yang sedang melakukan pendekatan.

“Coba saja besok ajak makan siang. Di kafe, rumah makan, restoran—atau mana pun, terserah. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian rapi dan harum. Bawa bunga kalau perlu.”

“Siap, Pak!”

“Atau bikin makanan rumahan sendiri juga bagus. Kau sudah sering menumpang makan di rumahnya, sesekali balas dia dengan membelikannya sesuatu atau memasakkannya makanan yang dia suka. Aku yakin dia pasti lebih senang.”

“Hoo, boleh juga! Akan kupikirkan.”

“Kembaranmu bisa memasak, ‘kan? Tanya saja sama dia.”

“Oke!” Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Atsumu pun meninggalkan sisinya dan pergi menghampiri Hinata yang sedang istirahat bersama yang lainnya.

Sakusa tersenyum tipis,

_Akhirnya sakit kepalaku pergi juga._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Besok, jam sebelas siang.

Hinata mengirim pesan di grup tim Black Jackal.

[Hinata Shouyou: Semuanya! Tolong aku! Sepertinya Atsumu-san keracunan makanan! Ada yang punya kendaraan?]

Sakusa menghela napas berat, mencari kontak pelatih, mengiriminya pesan singkat, lalu menaruh kembali benda tersebut ke dalam sakunya. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini di sebuah gedung apartemen tujuh lantai, dia beralih pada pria di sebelahnya.

“Kau jadi beli kausnya?”

...

...

...

Pesan singkat Sakusa kepada pelatih:

[Pelatih, bisa saya melakukan pembaharuan atau pengubahan kontrak? Atas apa yang terjadi di dalam tim mengenai makhluk bernama Atsumu, rasanya saya mau tukar tambah _setter_ atau dia di- _refund_ saja.]

Lalu dibalas tak sampai lima menit kemudian:

[Maaf, rasanya saya juga tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Saya juga lelah, Sakusa-kun.]

* * *

Bagian 3: Oikawa Tooru.

Harusnya hari itu adalah hari kencan spesial yang akan berjalan dengan lancar, sukses, dan sempurna sesuai dengan perhitungan Miya Atsumu. Namun kencan yang sudah didambakannya selama berhari-hari itu akhirnya harus kandas begitu manusia tinggi semampai yang sayangnya tampan sekaligus cantik datang menyapa teman kencannya.

“Eh, _Chibi-chan_?”

_Chibi-chan?!_

“Whoaa!! _Daiousama!!_ ”

_Daiousama?!_

“Hahaha, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya. Terakhir kita bertemu lima tahun lalu? Yang di Brazil?”

_Brazil?! Mereka bertemu di Brazil?! Lima tahun lalu?!_

“Iya, sekitar lima tahun. Sudah lama ternyata. Oh iya, _Daiou_ —eh, maksudnya Oikawa-san, sedang pulang ke Jepang?”

_Kenapa Shouyou-kun mengenal orang ini?_

“Oh tidak, aku sejak tahun lalu sudah pindah ke sini. Coba tebak aku bermain di tim mana.”

_Cih, sok akrab—TAPI MEMANG AKRAB. DIA SIAPA SIH? DARI SMA MANA DULUNYA?_

“Ohh!! Jangan-jangan Red Falcon ya?! Aah, kenapa waktu itu tidak ada? Padahal aku juga ikut turun lho.”

“Yang beberapa minggu lalu itu? Sehari sebelumnya aku cidera pergelangan kaki gara-gara salah mendarat. Pelatih tidak mau ambil risiko, jadi aku tidak diturunkan di pertandingan. Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku ingin lihat _Chibi-chan_ main.”

“Iya. Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat Oikawa-san main. Pasti servis dan _toss_ -mu makin hebat.”

“Tentu saja! Oikawa-sama, ‘kan memang hebat dari dulu hahaha!”

Atsumu memutar bola matanya malas. Apa-apaan sih orang ini. Lagipula, siapa dia? Sudah tiba-tiba menyapa, ternyata kenal, pakai acara Hinata bilang servis dan _toss_ -nya bagus pula, dia jadi ....

Lho, tunggu.

_Lho jangan bilang—_

“Oh iya, Oikawa-san, perkenalkan, ini Atsumu-san. Dia _setter_ -ku. Dia sama kerennya denganmu lho! Atsumu-san lulusan Inarizaki, aku yakin Oikawa-san pernah dengar.”

Pria yang dikenalkan itu mendengus sombong. Sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tak acak-acakkan, dia menjulurkan tangannya, “Miya Atsumu. _Setter._ Lulusan Inarizaki. Sekarang bermain di Black Jackal.”

_Sok tampan. Sok cantik. Cih._

Oikawa tersenyum miring, sembari menyambut uluran tangan Atsumu, dia berucap, “Oikawa Tooru. _Setter_. Dulu timku dan tim _Chibi-chan_ sering bertanding bersama. Sekarang aku bermain di Red Falcon.”

Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya, merasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Jabatan tangan buru-buru dilepas oleh Atsumu, tanpa menoleh pada Oikawa yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia memalingkan kepalanya pada Hinata, “Kau sering bertanding dengannya?”

“Hmm beberapa kali. Seijou lawan yang kuat lho. Kurasa tidak sekuat Inarizaki, tapi mereka juga benar-benar keren! Sayang sekali Atsumu-san belum pernah menontonnya.”

Hanya sekilas, hanya sekilas tapi Miya Atsumu merasakan pria berambut cokelat itu tadi tertawa kecil mengejeknya sebelum segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata yang serasa menantangnya saat ini.

“Iya, sayang sekali Seijou tidak bisa mengalahkan Shiratorizawa. Tapi yang terpenting, ‘kan yang saat ini. Ya, ‘kan, Shouyou-chan?”

_Shouyou-chan?!_

“Betul. Nanti kita kapan-kapan main lagi. Sekarang aku sudah bisa _receive_ dengan baik lho.”

“Rekan setimku juga bilang begitu. Ah, aku tidak sabar. Semoga saja kita bisa bertanding lagi.”

_Lebih baik aku melawan Adlers sekali lagi saja, mumpung Tobio-kun masih di luar negeri._

“Iya. Aku juga ingin melihat Oikawa-san melawan Atsumu-san.”

_Ahaha dia melawan—tunggu, aku melawan siapa?_

“Oh, dia?” Atsumu mendelik tajam mendengar balasan tak sudi itu, tampaknya memberikan tatapan sekeji apapun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Justru apa yang dilakukannya saat ini malah membuat pria itu merangkul Hinata dengan bebas lalu membalas tatapannya dengan senyum meremehkan. “Menurut, _Chibi-chan_ , di antara aku dan _setter_ -mu, siapa _setter_ yang paling hebat? Anggap saja kemampuanku sekarang sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dibanding saat SMA dulu.”

“He? Hmm ....”

_Jawab aku. Jawab aku, Shouyou-kun._

Oikawa melirik, menyembunyikan senyum gelinya di balik tangan yang terkepal.

_Dasar kurang ajar. Siapa sih orang ini?_

“Kayaknya sama saja deh. Soalnya kalian berdua sama-sama keren? Oikawa-san selalu menarik kemampuan terbaik anggota timnya. Tapi Atsumu-san sendiri juga selalu memberikan _toss_ yang gampang dipukul dan bisa melakukan kombinasi permainan apa saja. Menurutku, dua-duanya sama-sama bagus—kalian sama-sama _setter_ yang baik dan hebat.”

 _Ohoho, terima kasih, Shouyou-kun_. _Walaupun aku sebenarnya menginginkan jawaban yang lain._

“Oh, begitu ya? Wah, sepertinya ...,” Oikawa kali ini tidak melirik, namun menatapnya terang-terangan dengan dagu yang terangkat, “aku harus belajar soal Black Jackal lebih banyak nih. _Chibi-chan_ juga sudah berkembang jauh. Aku tidak mau kalah lagi.”

Hinata menjawab dengan kekehan pelan. Mereka bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat—juga bertukar nomor kontak—sebelum akhirnya berpisah dan Atsumu melanjutkan kencannya kembali dengan Hinata.

Kencan hari itu berakhir sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dia rencanakan sebelumnya, tetapi mengingat siang tadi dia bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru, sekembalinya ke apartemen, dia langsung menumpahkan kekesalannya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentu saja pada Bokuto Koutarou seorang.

...

[Miya Atsumu: Aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Oikawa Tooru. Dia menyebalkan sekali, sialan. Sengaja menantangku.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Voli?]

[Miya Atsumu: Ya bukanlah. Masa voli.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Oh kalau begitu apa? Lomba makan?]

[Miya Atsumu: Bukan! Duh, begini. Dia ternyata kenal Shouyou-kun, terus pamer-pamer. Ya sama persis lah ketika kau pamer kenal dengan Shouyou-kun lebih dulu padaku.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Oh terus?]

[Miya Atsumu: YA AKU MARAH LAH. Bokkun, kau mengerti tidak sih? Aku kesal dia pegang-pegang Shouyou-kun. Sok akrab lagi. Tampan sih, cantik sih, TAPI MENYEBALKAN. Apa-apaan tadi.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Ya sudah, paling sekali ini saja. Memang kapan sih bertemu lagi? Lagian kau juga sih, sudah suka dari dulu masih juga belum bilang. Satu tim sudah membantumu lho.]

[Miya Atsumu: Katanya dia juga pemain Red Falcon. _Setter._ Cih, si brengsek itu. Mana berani tanya mana yang lebih baik antara aku dengan dia lagi. Oke, soal Hinata aku minta maaf, aku juga masih mengumpulkan keberanian kalau ditolak.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Oh, oke, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, si Oikawa itu dia percaya diri sekali ya? Hinata sendiri jawab apa?]

[Miya Atsumu: Diplomatis. Dua-duanya sama bagusnya.]

[Bokuto Koutarou: Ahh aku jadi ingin bermain dengan Red Falcon lagi. Kalau Hinata bilang bagus, biasanya memang bagus. Aku mau tanya Hinata ah~]

[Miya Atsumu: Eh, eh, tunggu. Bokkun!]

...

Atsumu melempar ponselnya kesal ke atas kasur. Masih dengan dahi berkerut kesal dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mencibir, dia menghentakkan kakinya keras dan berucap, “Apa-apaan sih dia. Bikin _mood_ -ku kacau saja. Tidak tahu apa aku merencanakan kencan ini selama berhari-hari hah?”

Ya tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

“Pakai acara menantang segala lagi. Dia pikir aku takut apa—”

Ucapannya terpotong suara pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Buru-buru dia ambil. Dia pikir itu Bokuto yang ingin minta maaf atau melanjutkan obrolan atau menemani sesi curhatnya, tetapi begitu dilihat, pesan yang masuk adalah dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

...

[011-542-XXX: Halo~! Oikawa-sama di sini~! Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari _Chibi-chan_. Aku menunggu pertandingan kita selanjutnya! Semoga ketika saat itu tiba, kau bukan lagi seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menembak _Chibi-chan_ seperti rekan setimmu itu ya. _Good luck_ (*ゝω・)ﾉ]

...

Ponsel Atsumu dilempar kuat-kuat ke lantai sampai rusak.

Walau seharusnya Atsumu tidak melakukan itu, karena keesokan harinya, dia baru tahu kalau Bokuto menghubungi Hinata untuk menyuruh pujaan hatinya itu menghiburnya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bonus: Bagian 4.

“Memangnya dia semenyebalkan itu ya?”

Tidak sadar pria yang dia ajak bicara masih membara akibat kekesalan sehari sebelumnya, Bokuto malah bertanya tanpa beban.

“Ya habisnya bagaimana? Dia memang menyebalkan sih,” jawab Atsumu singkat lalu menghabiskan _sport drink_ -nya dalam satu tegukan. Insiden Oikawa Tooru memang sudah terjadi 24 jam yang lalu, namun setiap mengingat kencannya yang hari itu tidak berjalan dengan sempurna, Atsumu ingin sekali men- _spike_ bola kuat-kuat.

“Mana dia pakai acara menyebutku pengecut pula, bagaimana aku tidak jengkel.”

“Karena kau tidak berani menembak Hinata?”

“Ya iya.”

“Ya dia tidak salah,” sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Atsumu dan Bokuto refleks menoleh ke sumber suara kompak. Menemukan Sakusa yang sedang menaruh botol minumannya, Atsumu kembali merengek. “Tapi, Omi-kun, dia bahkan tidak kenal aku. Bukankah itu juga tidak sopan? Berani sekali si Oikawa Oikawa ini. Awas saja kalau benar sampai Black Jackal melawannya lagi. Akan kukalahkan dia.”

“Tunggu—apa, tadi siapa namanya?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Atsumu memutar bola matanya malas, “kenapa? Jangan bilang kau kenal.”

“Oikawa Tooru, _setter_ Red Falcon, tinggi, dan berambut cokelat? Oikawa Tooru yang itu?” Atsumu mengembuskan napas panjang, menatap Sakusa di sampingnya tidak percaya. Sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, pria itu membalas, “Bagus, sekarang Omi-Omi juga ternyata mengenalnya. _Fine!_ Tidak ada yang membelaku di tim ini!”

“Kalau dia, aku juga tidak suka. Mungkin memang sifatnya seperti itu—dan tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ingat pertandingan kita dengan Red Falcon beberapa minggu lalu? Dia datang menonton. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya.”

“Lho? Kalau tidak kenal, kenapa kau tahu?” Bokuto menyahut, tiba-tiba merasa kalau percakapan ini akan semakin menarik.

“Soalnya, dia bertemu dengan Wakatoshi-kun. Mengobrol akrab sampai-sampai kukira dia pacarnya. Aku juga pernah sesekali mendengar nama ‘Oikawa’ dari Wakatoshi-kun. Mana dulu dia pernah hampir mengejarnya ke Argentina pula. Tentu saja aku ingat.”

“Oh begitu. Lalu?”

Sakusa berdecak kesal, kemudian balas menatap Bokuto yang duduk di lantai dengan malas. “‘Lalu’ apanya? Ya aku kesal. Sikapnya juga sok. Sayang saja dia tidak turun karena cidera kaki.”

Atsumu menelengkan kepalanya lalu bercicit pelan, “Hah? Bukan, bukan itu maksud Bokkun."

Tangannya terayun menyanggah, pandangannya bertemu dengan Bokuto sejenak sebelum akhirnya pria yang identik dengan burung hantu itu pergi menyelamatkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Pria pirang itu mengembuskan napas tak percaya—beraninya dia dikhianati seperti itu. Kembali menatap Sakusa, sadar bahwa dirinya belum selesai bicara, Atsumu melanjutkan, “Itu ... maksud Bokkun ... orangnya. ‘Orang’ yang ... umm begini, Omi-kun. Satu tim juga tahu kalau ... kau sedang ... menyukai seseorang.”

Mantan _top 3 aces_ voli SMA beberapa tahun yang lalu itu hanya menghela napas tak menanggapi. Memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, menenangkan diri, akhirnya Sakusa meninggalkan Atsumu yang banjir keringat dingin tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Atsumu pikir kali ini akan dibiarkan. Namun, ternyata di sesi latihan berikutnya, semua servis dan _spike_ Sakusa Kiyoomi hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang.

Miya Atsumu pulang dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak tau ini ngaco banget wkwk maafin. Terinspirasi dari fic TodoMomo-ku jadi ya isinya begini.


End file.
